marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Masque (Morlock) (Earth-616)
, , (New Charles Xavier School member), | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New Charles Xavier School, Alberta, Canada; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Morlocks Tunnels | Gender = Male | Height = 5'6" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Red | Eyes2 = (Variable) | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American,Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; Paul Smith | First = Uncanny X-Men #169 | HistoryText = Masque was one of the few Morlocks to escape the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre. After the slaughter of most of his brethren, Callisto traveled to Moira MacTaggert's hospital on Muir Island, to remain with the few surviving Morlocks in recovery. When Callisto returned to New York to seal off the tunnels connecting the X-Mansion to the Morlock tunnels, she was kidnapped by new Morlocks, now under Masque's leadership. Masque gave Callisto a pretty new face of a top supermodel, which inadvertently lured Colossus (who had just resurfaced with amnesia, after having traveled through the Siege Perilous), into the clutches of Masque's Morlocks after he fell in love with her. Masque teamed the Morlocks with Toad's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, but in one of their first battles against X-Force, led by Cable, Masque was apparently killed by Shatterstar. Masque returned, wearing a full-body costume resembling Marilyn Monroe. He ruled an underground cadre of mutant gladiators that fought for fame and the right to control defeated fellow warriors in combat. Here, Masque used his powers to manipulate Callisto, giving her octopus like arms, and Storm into becoming the greatest gladiator. Callisto and Storm eventually rebelled and defeated Masque yet again. Masque reappeared later, leading a band of Morlocks (including Erg, Litterbug, Skids, and Bliss) in search of Magneto, hoping to inform him of a prophecy that said mutants might yet come to rule the world. To this end, they assaulted and maimed Caliban and abducted Leech. The group set off a bomb in a packed subway train and Masque used his powers to disfigure the humans on the train. Masque also made a video of why they did it and what was to come, posting it on the internet. Some time following the conflict between the Avengers against the X-Men, after which Utopia was abandoned, Masque formed part of the Utopians, a group of mutants that started inhabiting the ruins of the island. The X-Men were reached out by S.H.I.E.L.D. to investigate the island after a recon team went missing. The X-Men teleported to the island, and initially engaged the Utopians. After talking it out and discovering the Utopians wanted nothing but to be safe and undisturbed, the X-Men offered them a place at the New Charles Xavier School, which they gladly accepted. After the conflict between the mutants and Inhumans, Masque joined the latest incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, which was led by a repowered Mesmero. He participated in an attack on the United Nations and later in the kidnapping of Mayor Bill de Blasio. It was discovered by the X-Men that Magma had been brainwashed by Mesmero into joining the Brotherhood and carrying out those attacks. Mesmermo's control was eventually lifted, allowing Masque to leave the Brotherhood. House of X Masque was eventually welcomed to the new mutant island of Krakoa, created by Xavier, Magneto, and Moira X. He entered through the teleportation gateway alongside other villainous and fractious mutants, who had been invited to join the nation in order to heal mutantdom and start over as a whole species together. | Powers = Body Alteration: Masque possesses the ability to change the physical appearance of any other person by touch, but initially could not use it to alter his own hideous appearance. His powers of body manipulations later evolved so that he could alter his own flesh, and was stated to be a Secondary Mutation by Storm. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Masque enjoyed playing with Kitty Pryde's face because he thought she said she was better than him. | Trivia = * Claremont said on Masque's storyline, "The staff vetting the book when it went to press was better than two years and a half-dozen editors removed from those who commissioned it. Writing styles changed in the interim -- so what started out as (Igor & I thought) a cool idea, namely why shouldn't Masque decide to hide his true appearance (or, why can't he be a cross-dresser?), Masque wearing a full-body Mask, sort of lost its explanation along the way. The hints we dropped, i.e. -- Masque debating between Elvis and Betty Page for his next incarnation, didn't do the trick. The pronoun confusion came about because the current editors assumed text followed appearance and matched accordingly. The book was moved up a full month on the production schedule (from January '04 to December, '03) for budgetary reasons, which meant that final production (including the inks) had to be crashed out willy-nilly. This was one of the elements that fell through the cracks."''Quotation from ''Cordially Chris, a Q&A message board with Claremont once hosted on the now-defunct Comixfan.net boards. | Links = }} Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Utopians Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Secondary Mutations